The air purifying equipment according to the prior art generally adopts non-woven fabrics, active carbon, or active-carbon fibers to filter dirty air and purify the air.
If there is a substantial amount of poisonous chemical gas or biological toxicants in the air of the environment, because the biochemical poison gas is in the form of vapor or the diameter of the particles is extremely small, non-woven fabrics cannot filter completely. In addition, if active-carbon devices have inferior absorption ability for the biochemical poison gas, the problem of incomplete filtering occurs.
Currently, photocatalyst dissolution equipment is added into air purifiers. Nonetheless, the effect of oxidizing chemical poison gas or biological toxicants using photocatalyst equipment is limited. Some poison gas cannot have photolysis reactions efficiently without reacting neutralizer. Alternatively, given only photocatalyst and without other chemical neutralizer, the oxidation and reduction reactions are incomplete and limited.
Accordingly, there are still inconvenience and drawbacks in the structure and application of current air purifiers and hence improvements are highly required. For solving the problems described above, associated vendors endeavor to work out solutions. Nonetheless, for a long time, there is still no proper design developed; there is no suitable structure in general products for solving the problems described above. Apparently, the associated vendors are eager to solving these problems. Thereby, how to create an air purifier having novel structure for improving the limited effects of the air purifiers according to the prior art on purifying poison gas has become a major subject of development and the target of improvement in the industry.